Obtuse
by Princess Leyla
Summary: They met in the library, but a steadfast bond was created in those few hours.


**AN: hey so I haven't written in forever and this is really really nasty lmao I'm so sorry? we'll see how this goes I'm probably going to edit it soon UwU**

* * *

Gwen tapped her fingernails on the ugly carpet of the library. Trent was supposed to come help her study for their Euro final, but hadn't shown up for over an hour. She sighed, checking the clock on the library wall for the fiftieth time, then turned music on and shoved earbuds into her ears.

Her phone buzzed.

Gwen's hand shot to her phone to check her messages. It was an email claiming she'd won a spot to compete in a world-famous survival show. She shut her phone off and put it away, then sighed once more, resigned to the fate of studying alone. She opened her textbook and pulled out a highlighter, willing her life to end right then and there. The girl was so immersed in her reading that she didn't quite register a voice talking to her. She finally jolted awake from her trance when she was poked on the shoulder. Gwen scrambled to pull her earbuds out when she was shoved aside by a stranger. She looked up angrily, but the pusher just raised their eyebrows, one of which was pierced.

"You're blocking the bookshelf, you know." He spoke. He had a green mohawk, and his eyes shone with a mischevious glint. Gwen glared back; he didn't need to push her! He'd had her attention when he first poked her.

"You could've just waited, you know. I would've moved." The guy shrugged.

"I needed my book." He waved it in her face, then turned to leave. It was one of the recommended reading books. Gwen pulled herself up with the help of the bookshelf, gritting her teeth. She needed someone to study with, desperately, and Trent bailed…

"Hey. Wait." She called out to the retreating boy. He didn't stop, so she stomped over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I said, wait." Mohawk halted and turned with a look that could kill. Gwen shivered but held her own ground-piercings wouldn't scare her. "Why are you here?"

"To study? Duh." His eyes flashed, and he tried to leave once more. Gwen tightened her grasp and his collar and dug her toes into the ground as best she could.

"Uh, no. You're staying here and studying with me, halfwit. My study partner bailed and it seems you're be taking the same class." Gwen pointed to his book and then flicked Mohawk's forehead, and he snarled and snatched her hand away. Some students started murmuring; fights rarely occurred in the library.

"What do you think you're doing, bitch?"

Gwen was becoming increasingly frustrated with him; she tried her hardest to hold back a scream. "Asking my fairy godmother for a wish. Now sit down and fucking study with me!" Mohawk seemed grudgingly impressed. He dragged her over to a table and sat down. Gwen held back a smile. They flipped to the first part of the assigned reading.

"So, what brings you to the library, princess? You don't seem like the studying type." Mohawk rolled his eyes and looked away, rubbing his neck with one hand.

"I don't need to give you a reason." He scoffed. Gwen shrugged and started outlining the notes. They slowly worked through three chapters together until Mohawk sat up, ramrod straight, and brought his fist down onto the table. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" He gathered all of his things as quickly as possible in a panicked haze. Alarmed, Gwen scooted her chair out and helped him pick everything up, then collected her own materials. They moved for the doors to the library very quickly.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Gwen asked, anxious for Mohawk.

He gritted his teeth while his eyes anxiously darted around, searching for someone who wasn't there. Mohawk visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, everything's fine. I'd forgotten that I had to do something with my girlfriend?" He rubbed his neck. Gwen tried stifling her laugh, and somewhat succeeded.

"Girl...girlfriend? Hah!" Trying not to choke from the laughter, Gwen just shook her head and smiled. "She must be a terror if she's got you worked up like this!"

Mohawk smirked. "You have no idea, Pasty. She's one of a kind." She nodded; a girl had to be really special to put up with him, huh? Gwen realized she'd never gotten his name.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Gwen." She inquired, reaching her hand out for a hand shake.

"I'm Duncan. Nice to meet you, Pasty." Duncan gave a half smile, and they shook hands. There they parted ways.


End file.
